


Fit to be Tied

by sffan



Series: Beautiful Eyes [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bruises, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon and Jayne play a game of trust.





	Fit to be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. And to the people that encouraged me to continue the series.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 1, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Do you trust me?" Jayne asks as he ties the blindfold around my eyes. 

"About as far as I can throw you," I quip back at him. 

He thinks a moment. "Fair 'nough. Do you trust me not to hurt you?" 

"Yes," I reply. And I mean it. In our time together, Jayne has never hurt me. He's always been a gentle and oddly compassionate lover. 

"Good. Now do as I say. Arms out to the side. NO touchin' me, or the blindfold." 

I nod and hold my arms out to my sides. He begins undressing me, starting with my shirt-cuffs. Somehow he manages to unbutton my vest and shirt and remove them without really touching me. He plants a warm hand on the middle of my chest, sending a burst of heat through me, and pushes me back towards the bed. When the back of my legs hit the edge of the mattress, he says: 

"Lie down and scootch up to the top of the bed." I do as I'm told. I am intrigued by this new game we're playing. He gently takes my left hand, wraps something soft around my wrist, and ties it to the headboard. Instead of leaning across me to tie the other wrist, he walks all the way around the bed. I'm already beginning to twitch in anticipation. 

I hear rustling that tells me that he's removing his own clothes, and then the edge of the bed sinks as he sits by my feet in order to remove my shoes and socks. Soon he's working on my pants and they join the rest of our clothes on the floor. 

He lies down beside me, our bodies not quite touching, but I can feel the heat radiating off him. His hands start the pattern. First he traces my lower lip with a thumb, then runs his fingers slowly down my neck and chest to a nipple, which he rubs gently, and then pinches, making me squirm. He then trails his fingers down my chest to my stomach, deliberately avoiding my hard-on. Soon, his mouth follows the same pattern. Over and over he does this, first hands, then mouth, until my back is arching against the bed and I'm panting like a dog. His warm, moist mouth trails down my body and when his tongue flicks out across the head of my dick, I jerk and moan. As his mouth encompasses me I start to shake uncontrollably. 

He's never done this before. I've spent a lot of our time together on my knees. I don't mind. I _like_ sucking Jayne off. I love how his eyes darken with lust when I kneel before him and take his dick in my mouth, the way his hands tangle in my hair as he tries not to thrust, knowing that he would probably choke me if he did. I love the smell of him, the taste, and the texture. I love the pressure of the head of his cock against my throat, the sound he makes just before he comes - the sound that he makes only when I'm sucking on him, the way his come feels as it flows down my throat. But most especially, I love the power of being the one in control, guiding his movements with pressure from my hands on his hips. 

Now, he's in control. Completely. With my hands tied, I can't touch him, with the blindfold I can't even look at him. I'm gasping and twitching, waves of ecstasy rolling through me, gathering where his mouth envelopes me. 

"Jayne," I whisper, "Take off the blindfold...please. I want to look at you." 

He must hear the need in my voice, because he kisses a trail up my body, along my throat to my mouth. As he leans in to tug my bottom lip with his teeth, he pulls off the blindfold. He works his way back down my body, occasionally looking up at me with a devilish look in his eyes. In my peripheral vision, I notice that Jayne has used a couple of t-shirts to tie me to the bed, a blue one and a green one. Something about that seems familiar, but before I have a chance to think about it Jayne's mouth envelopes me again. Jayne pulls me deep into his mouth, the head of my cock brushing the back of his throat as he sucks gently, and I lose the train of thought as all my concentration centres around the feeling of his tongue and teeth and lips as they suck and pull, suck and pull. I'm slipping over the edge and my hips begin to buck. He places his hands on my hips to hold me down and then sucks _hard_. I cry out as I come, jerking against the restraints. Jayne licks me clean then plants soft kisses on my stomach, tracing light patterns with his tongue. 

The rasp of his beard on my skin sends my oversensitive nerves into overdrive. I'm still twitching from the kisses when he pulls my legs up and over his shoulders. Ever the gentleman, Jayne blows on the lube in his hand in order to warm it before slathering it on my anus and then himself. He leans forward and penetrates me just as his lips capture mine for a deep kiss. He enters slowly, just like the first time. He gently starts to thrust slowly, letting the sensation build and build. As I writhe and moan under him, he continues to go slowly and gently, with no change in rhythm. I realize suddenly that he's doing it on purpose, just to drive me nuts. 

"Jayne," I pant after I manage to pull away from his irresistible kisses, "I want you to FUCK me. Fuck me - HARD." 

He pulls back from nibbling my neck, "Don't have to tell me twice." He pulls back further in order to place his hands on my hips. Immediately he begins to slam into me, harder and harder, faster and faster, using his grip on my hips he pulls me into his thrusts for maximum effect. He's going deeper than he's ever gone before, our bodies slapping together, my cock rubbing against him. We're both gasping for air now, losing control. I didn't think it possible, but Jayne's thrusts get harder and faster. I'm pulling hard against the cloth at my wrists because I want to touch him, I _need_ to touch him. He feels me jerking against the restraints and without missing a beat, reaches up to free first one of my hands, then the other. As I move them forward to touch him, his hands return to my hips. I run my hands up and down his arms, grasping and pulling, digging my fingers into him, moaning his name. Now he's leaning as far into me as he can get and he's still thrusting, thrusting, thrusting. I can feel the pressure in my balls building and building as Jayne pounds into my prostate. The sound I make as I come makes me glad we always meet in Jayne's room. That one would definitely have woken River up. As my body contracts around him, Jayne stiffens and moans my name as he comes. That's the first time he's called out my name during sex. He pulls me up against him, crushing me against him as he covers my mouth with his. We collapse back onto the bed and he moves us into our favourite sleeping position - him on his back, me snuggled up against his side with my head on his chest. 

As I drift off to sleep, wrapped in Jayne's arms, with his hand tracing circles in the sweat on my back, I remember how it felt when he called out my name. _Shit_ I think I'm falling in love. 

* * *

It happens the next morning at breakfast when I'm reaching for the juice. 

"Oh my god, Simon, what happened to your wrist!" Kaylee practically shrieks. Heads turn towards me. 

My cuff has pulled back and the enormous bruise on my left wrist is visible. The moment of truth has arrived. I decide to run with it. 

"What, this? It's nothing - it's just where I pulled against the restraints when Jayne fucked me unconscious last night," I reply nonchalantly. Waiting. Don't have to wait long. 

Kaylee's eyes widen in shock. Book is stunned into silence, if that's all it took, I would have said something ages ago. Sometimes his "shepherding" gets on my nerves. Inara merely raises a knowing eyebrow. River is humming her 'blue and green' song to herself. "I knew it. I told you I smelled sex in the air!" Wash declares to Zoe, who is looking back and forth between Jayne and I, shaking her head in disbelief. Mal spits a mouthful of tea halfway across the table, then he glares at Jayne, who is looking at me a bit wide-eyed and I think more than a little surprised. 

"Relax, Captain," I say soothingly, "he's not a monster, I was totally willing, just got a little...over excited, shall we say." 

"Out in the passageway. NOW," the Captain growls and gestures the two of us out of the galley. He's not looking very happy. I take Jayne's hand as we walk a little ways up the hall, away from eavesdroppers. 

"How long's this been goin' on?" He demands. 

"A couple of weeks," I say. Jayne lets go of my hand and puts his arm around my waist, slowly moving his hand down to my ass; I put mine around his waist and lean into him. Mal's looking downright uncomfortable at this point. He opens his mouth to speak then stops, then starts again, then stops, and finally spits out: "If this thing doesn't work out between the two of you it is not to disrupt the workings of this ship. I don't need jilted lovers causin' me trouble. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Captain," we say in unison. Then we snicker like children. 

Mal stalks off towards the cargo area muttering to himself in Chinese. I wait until he's out of earshot, and then look up at Jayne. 

"Maybe we should ask him to come over and play with us some time," I say, testing the boundaries. 

Jayne turns to me and cups my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes. As he traces my lower lip with his thumb he says, "Not ready to share yet." He leans in and brushes my lips gently with his. "May never be." As he says this to me his eyes, those beautiful eyes, soften with an emotion I've not seen there before. 


End file.
